Talk:GN Particle Transfer System
Repurpose I wonder if we should repurpose this page so that it will become an article for the mobile suit particle transfer system, on which they are two types. -SonicSP 23:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) 0 Raiser I'm not too fond of this page but I guess it should be mentioned that the 0 Raiser has one too that it can use to transfer particles to other machines. We know next to nothing about it however. This page is better suited for talking about the GN Particle Transfusion System IMO, which is far different from the purpose it is currently using (the system im talking about is the one used to distribute particles all over a GNMS, not one that transfer particles between MS). That Repurposing thing I posted a few months ago above is talking about it. But even then, I wonder whether there's enough info to even make it a page.......>__> How many mobile weapons use it? depending on how much confirmed info we have on it, we can easily just add it to the mobile weapons pages under the system features. Dav7d2 09:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) My understanding is that every mobile suit that uses GN Particles has a GN Particle Transfer System. I'm with Sonic on this one: we should use the article as a "blanket" article and include any system that moves GN Particles. —AscendedAlteran 09:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :If your talking about suit to suit.......there's Drei, Zwei, Eins.........and 0 Raiser. Henceeeeee......why I'm not too fond about this article being a page on it's own. Cherudim "may" have the ability to transfer particles between it's Drive and Bits wirelessly (in extremely close proximity), if the translation of the manual is word to word correct. The system Ptolemaios uses may be counted as one as well. The truth is though, the suit to suit trasfer system has never been elaborated upon in any manner. That's how minor it is in the world of 00 mechanics, just a wire that transfer particles actually. :I am fine with Ascended's idea that this page becomes a blanket page for both Extra and Intra transfer systems. Totally different things, but they both involve transfering particles at least. :Just in case any who still a bit confused, one is like transfering blood between two people while the other......is literally a person's blood circulatory system. However, even then I'm not too sure on how to proceed because they may not be enough info.......COMBINED. :Another alternative is to present this on another page, like under GN Particles article for example. -SonicSP 10:06, November 30, 2010 (UTC) What about merging the info with the GN Condenser article? The particle transfer is dependent on the condenser network so it might be the perfect meeting point: basically moving particles through, and introducing an outside source. —AscendedAlteran 10:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't do that, it might affect the not-so-well-informed viewers and might even confuse them. Dav7d2 10:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :What would be so confusing? —AscendedAlteran 10:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :The fact that the article would talk about GN Condensers and the GN Particle Transfer System. Also, it would be like adding the GN Condenser to the GN Drive page. The info would probably get overwhelming for the "not-so-well-informed viewers" Dav7d2 10:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. The article mentions that GN Condensers store GN Partices for use when needed, upon which time they're transferred through the condenser network. It wouldn't be too difficult to expand on the condenser network to include the information. —AscendedAlteran 10:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I do understand what David is saying though. Personally, I would rather scrap the Extra transfer system altogether, it's not even an official system. We're the ones who made a big deal out of one cable that is mainly mentioned in a trio of suits. It was never even designated as a "system" so to speak, just a simple linkup ability that some suit possess and was never elaborated upon other than what it is. It was never elaborated upon technically. It's mainly a Throne thing anyways (so we could mentioned it there and leave it at that). :The Internal transfusion system, as little as info as it is was elaborated up until a minor extent but interesting enough nevertheless to mention "somewhere" in this site IMO (I don't think there's enough to create a page either unfortunately). If there's a place somewhere where I can put minor GN tech information, point it out to me and I'll elaborate all there is to know about the two internal transfusion particle systems; which is also very little. -SonicSP 10:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I would just put it into the GN Condenser section with the GN Condenser Network. —AscendedAlteran 10:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I said above, after looking at the page and noticing how LITTLE info we have on it, I think we should just put it on the respective mobile weapons pages, under the system features. Dav7d2 10:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't have any problem with that, but I do think we should expand on the GN Condenser Network anyway. —AscendedAlteran 10:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem is, what is a GN Condenser Network? -SonicSP 14:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :The GN Condensers all have to be connected to the GN Drive (if there is one), and the tap for the weapons have to be connected to the Condensers. The GN Condenser Network is basically the conduits in the suit that move the GN Particles from GN Drive (if present) to GN Condenser to weapons. —AscendedAlteran 14:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, you mean the Gn Tranfusion system? Yeah, that's the internal transfer system I was referring to, that is named after. Putting it under the Gn condenser page isn't a bad idea actually although I refuse to use GN Condenser Network as a name (even if they are part of the system). I am open to any name that simply describes particles transfering however, because the system was "functionally described" like that, so put the suggestions here and I'll work on it later. -SonicSP 16:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I called it "GN Condenser Network" because I never knew it had an official name. You already have my suggestions. —AscendedAlteran 17:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Can We Delete This Page? Pretty please? O_O It does not seem to serve much if not any purpose other than describe a simple feature of the Throne that is done by a wire. We never even got much tech elaboration on it, it's just a feature rather than a full fledge system. -SuperSonicSP 05:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I kept asking if we could just put this on their respective throne pages. You know, like under the "Technology & Combat Characteristics" section. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 05:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) This wasn't just applied to the Throns. Technically, every 3rd Generation and above Gundam uses some form of a particle transfer system. I don't know if the Thrones had a direct body one, I don't think they did, but the 3rd gen Gundams use those purpley gray cables to feed particles from the drive throughout the body of the suit to the condensers. The 3.5's and 4s and 5s basically put the cables on the inside and minimize them. Soo...I can see why this page should be deleted, just don't stuff it all on the Throne's page. If you want a section on the particle distribution network, I'd suggest copy/pasting alot of this info into the GN Particles article. Woah there! I'm pretty sure this isn't even related to what your explaining. Since SonicSp explained that it was something not related to said network and is being blown out of proportion. If you go up the talk page and look under the "0 Raiser" section, he makes a clear statement in the first paragraph. Al this thing does, is siphon particles from suit to suit, THATS IT! thats all that it does. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 06:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Silly me -_- the particle distribution thngy is already on the condenser page. Ok fine then since this is only for the Thrones lets dump it :)Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 06:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :And done, its deleted. -SuperSonicSP 06:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::So, shouldn't we post the info under the thrones/0 Raiser "Technology & Combat Characteristics" section? -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 07:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I havent verified whether the 0 Raiser page has that mention of its minor particle transfer ability, but I don't think it needs its own section although if it is not there already, a brief mentioned should be made. In this case the source would be the PG 1/60 manual. :::The last time I check the Throne page, the info is posted under Particle Transfer Wire section but its been awhile since I checked. Is getting late (3am) so I wont be checking or editing them till tomorrow if any is needed. -SuperSonicSP 07:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC)